


we're not keeping it

by dekimasen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is Bad at Feelings, Reaper76 - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison is a Little Shit, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, two dumbasses adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekimasen/pseuds/dekimasen
Summary: "Gabe, stop glaring at the cat.""The cat's the one that started it," Gabriel retorts, and Jack has to bite back a snicker.Or: Jack and Gabe adopt a cat. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	we're not keeping it

"Jack," Gabriel starts dangerously, frowning deeply at the thing on the couch. "what is that?"

Barely glancing up, Jack turns a page of his book. "A cat."

"I meant why is it  _ here _ ?"

The man shrugs. "It followed me inside."

Gabriel clenches and unclenches his jaw. "And why didn't you put it back outside?"

"It was hungry, so I fed it." Jack replies smoothly, closing his book and looking over at the cat kneading the couch cushions.

The taller man frowns even harder.

"We're not keeping it," he warns.

"Of course not," says Jack, an entirely unapologetic smirk on his face.

Gabriel seethes in silence and turns back into the kitchen.

-

The next morning, the cat is still there, and neither of them have done anything to get rid of it.

"It's  _ touching _ me." Gabriel complains as the cat rubs itself against his leg. Jack rolls his eyes.

"You're not going to die, Gabe. It's a cat."

"But why is it  _ touching me  _ and making that weird noise?"

The blond sighs heavily. "It's purring. That means it likes you."

Gabriel squints at the fluffy creature and steps away further than what is probably dignified. The cat lets out a soft  _ "mrow" _ and trots over to Jack, sitting at his feet and looking expectantly up at him.

Jack wordlessly rips a small piece of bacon off of a strip and places it on the floor, then rubs the cat's head as it eats.

The cat finishes eating and turns its head, staring up at Gabriel with big yellow eyes.

Gabriel menacingly stares right back.

It acknowledges him with a simple meow that, in Gabriel's mind, sounds oddly smug. He glares at it as if personally offended.

"Gabe, stop glaring at the cat."

"The cat's the one that started it," Gabriel retorts, and Jack has to bite back a snicker.

-

Jack has been asleep for the past hour, and Gabriel is shooing the cat away from him. 

"Go away," he whispers, nearly popping a vein from irritation. "you'll wake him."

The cat, unphased, plops itself down right next to Jack's sleeping form. The man curls an arm around it and appears to not even be deterred from his slumber.

Gabriel scoffs indignantly, leaning back on the headboard and settling for staring intently at the mattress.

"Mrow," says the cat.

"Don't look at me like that," He snaps, crossing his arms and laying down, moving to lay on his side and face opposite Jack.

The cat purrs contentedly, pushing its head into Jack's limp hand and closing its eyes.

Gabriel huffs and yanks the blanket over his head.

Silently, Jack's smirk widens.

-

"There's a good girl." Jack pets the cat and scratches behind her ears.

Gabriel grunts and scoots away on the couch, turning his full attention to the television.

Jack's mouth quirks up into a tiny smile. "Get over it, Gabe. She's not doing anything wrong."

He'd rather not get over it, actually. He's quite happy resenting that furry demon.

"You're being childish." The strike commander sighs, picking the cat up off his lap and placing her on the floor. "Watch her, will you? I don't want her scratching at the couch." He stands up and walks into the kitchen.

Gabriel decides that if Jack wants this cat so bad, he can suck it up if she ruins the couch. He keeps his eyes firmly on the television where an ad is playing. A slightly familiar girl is talking about a brand of soda in a language his brain vaguely recognizes as Korean but can’t actually translate.

As the ad transitions back to whatever movie Jack had decided on watching, the cat meows quietly and sits down in Gabriel's lap.

He tenses immediately, fighting the instinctive reaction to kick off or throw the small animal. He doesn't think Jack would appreciate a cat-shaped whole in the ceiling. Or a dead cat, for that matter.

Gabriel stares at her, willing her to move with his mind and biting the inside of his cheek in annoyance when she stretches out and makes herself comfortable.

Inhaling slowly, he settles for ignoring her until she goes away and looks back at the TV, idly noticing that the cat is licking his arm.

-

"We should name her," declares Jack after the cat has been there for almost a week.

"Awful idea." Gabriel says immediately, but Jack ignores him.

  
“Maybe we should name it after someone.” He twiddles his thumbs in thought. “Any ideas?”

  
  
“Bitch fucker sixty nine,” says Gabriel sardonically.

Jack raises a thin brow, unamused. “Gabe.”

  
  
“Fine,” he concedes. “Just bitch then.”

  
  
“Gabriel,”

  
  
“Maybe shitbird,”

  
  
He cracks a smile. “Gabe-”   


“How about  _ cabrón _ -”

Jack shoves his arm and Gabriel fights a smile. “What? You wanted suggestions.”

The cat  _ mrow _ s her agreement and pushes her head into Gabriel’s hand. Jack notices his hesitation before he pulls his hand away.

“Dog.” He decides after a beat. Gabriel fixes him a strange look.

  
  
“What?” “I’ll name her Dog.”

Gabriel snorts and tries to pass it off as a sneeze. “How creative.”

“Better than  _ Bitch fucker sixty nine _ ,” Jack challenges.

Dog meows loudly, reminding them of her presence. She tilts her head from where she’s sat by her food bowl.

Jack winces. “Damn, can you refill her bowl? I forgot.”

Gabriel’s brows shoot to his hairline. “Why  _ me _ ? It’s your cat.”

“You live here too.” Jack gestures to Dog, who was waiting expectantly.

He scowls at the cat. “I’m not responsible for that thing.”

Jack glares at him. “Just refill the fucking bowl, Gabe.”

Groaning and rolling his eyes, Gabriel refills the fucking bowl.

-

_ This happens too much,  _ Jack thinks as he rubs his eyes and trudges down the hall towards the kitchen, unable to sleep. He’s about to turn the corner and make himself a small snack when he hears a voice.

Immediately, he tenses and presses himself to the wall. Jack listens in, then immediately relaxes when he hears who it is.

“Good girl,” He hears Gabe say softly, and he pokes his head around the corner to see him scratching behind Dog’s ears. She’s purring loudly and butting her head against his knee.

“Yeah yeah, shitbird.” Gabe scoffs, continuing to pet the cat. “Don’t snitch on me about this and you can have all the petting you want.”

Jack smiles lovingly, taking a mental snapshot of the moment and leaning his weight on the doorframe. He doesn’t want to disturb Gabriel, but he’s not going to let him stay up all night either.

“I don’t think she understands a word you’re saying,” Jack remarks playfully, and Gabe tenses before letting out a heavy sigh and standing up.

“You scared the shit out of me.” He frowns, turning to face him.

“You should probably clean that up then.” Jack quips, and it brings a smile to his face when Gabriel chuckles in response.

He spares a glance at Dog as she brushes against his calf. “I think I’ll manage. What are you doing up?”

Jack shrugs listlessly. “Haven’t been sleeping well.”

Gabe nods in agreement. “How long?”

“A month, maybe?”

He shakes his head. “You look like shit, Jack.”

The blond snorts humorlessly. “Charming.”

“You have to tell people when you aren’t doing great,” Gabriel scolds, and Jack has to suppress a loud, sarcastic laugh. “Hypocrite,” he retorts, flinching as the light in the kitchen flickers ever so slightly.

Dog rubs herself against Jack’s leg, and he smirks cockily. “See? Dog agrees.”

“She’s a cat.” Gabriel deadpans, pointing to where she is now licking Jack’s foot. “She couldn’t care less what we’re talking about.”

I  _ couldn’t care less either, _ Jack thinks petulantly, but settles for outwardly grimacing.

Gabe is glaring at him, and Jack simply raises his eyebrows in challenge.

“Get some sleep.”

“No.” He takes a step forward, staring him in the eyes.

“Mmph,” Gabe grunts. “Okay, then we’re doing this the hard way.”

-

“This isn’t necessary.” Jack frowns, trying once more to break free and failing miserably.

“Sorry, but you weren’t listening.” Says Gabriel, sounding entirely unapologetic and keeping his arms firmly locked around Jack’s middle.

Jack huffs childishly. “I can’t very well sleep with you squeezing me to death, Gabe.”

“Never stopped you before,” He can practically hear the smirk in Gabe’s reply.

Dog, apparently deciding their conversation requires a cat, jumps on the bed and pushes herself into both of their arms, sandwiched right in between them.

“Well now I  _ can’t _ move because I might crush her.” Jack complains.

“See? Win-win.” Gabe’s eyes glint in the dark before he shuts them, pulling the blanket over all three of them.

Sighing, Jack looks down at the cat and then back at the man whose arms he’s still entangled in and allows himself to relax, shifting a bit to get more comfortable.

“Good night, Gabe.” He says into the dark. Gabriel doesn’t respond, but Jack feels the pillow shift and assumes that he had nodded.

Dog was already asleep, curled up against Gabe and leaning more against him than Jack.

Briefly, he finds it unfair that she likes him more, while a part of him can't help but agree with her choice as he makes out the outline of Gabriel’s sleeping form.

Content, Jack places a small peck on the other man’s nose and shuts his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these dumbasses so much  
> the reaper76 tag has not had many new fics recently, so i needed to correct that immediately.  
> yell at me if you want to expand on this i guess <3


End file.
